Bukan Kita
by denayaira
Summary: Gadis itu merujuk pada dirinya di masa lalu. "Mereka bukan kita, Peeta." Ia berkeras. ― Peeta/Katniss. One shot, 557 words. Novel-verse, third book, spoiler inside. Untuk ceruleanday. Reviews are loved!


**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own The Hunger Games series, this mind-bombing works belongs to Suzanne Collins, and I'm in no way making any profit from this fic.

* * *

Written for _Leon_ a.k.a _ceruleanday_.

* * *

**Bukan Kita  
**a Hunger Games Fanfiction | by Nad

* * *

Katniss Everdeen memiliki rambut pendek sekarang.

Bisa tebak siapa yang menata rambutnya? Bukan, bukan Venia yang selama ini menjadi penata rambutnya, apalagi Octavia dan Flavius dari tim persiapan. Tangan-tangan lihai milik Peeta Mellark-lah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Jika ia bisa membentuk sebuah bunga berukuran dua senti dengan gula, apa susahnya sekedar menggunting rambut hingga pendek?

"Aku sebenarnya heran kenapa tak terpikir oleh mereka untuk memodel rambutmu seperti ini. Jauh lebih baik dari rambut berantakan karena panjangnya tak rata itu," Peeta berkata sembari menyisiri rambut dan kulit kepala Katniss dengan jari-jarinya. Panjang rambut yang tersisa di sana hanya cukup untuk menutupi sedikit punggung jari Peeta, tapi tak lebih dari itu. _Ah_, pikir Peeta tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari helai-helai hitam kecokelatan di tangannya, _toh nanti akan tumbuh lagi_.

"Aku tak tahu," Katniss menjawab dengan mata terpejam, menikmati tekanan dan sentuhan jemari Peeta di kepalanya. Pemuda itu masih berusaha membersihkan sisa-sisa rambut terpotong yang mungkin belum jatuh dari sana, sambil berusaha mengatur arah rambutnya di saat yang sama. "Mungkin Venia lebih suka rambutku panjang. Masih ingin melihat potongan diriku di masa lalu; Katniss Everdeen, si peserta dari Distrik 12, pemenang _Hunger Games_ ke-74. Yang kutahu harapannya sia-sia."

Peeta menghentikan kegiatan jarinya dan memandang Katniss heran. Sedikit lekuk di dahinya menunjukkan itu.

"Memangnya kau gadis yang lain?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Katniss membuka matanya.

"Kau _tahu_ maksudku, Peeta," sahutnya tajam. Digenggamnya pergelangan tangan Peeta yang berada di atas kepalanya, menyingkirkan tangan Peeta dari sana ke bahunya. "Peeta Mellark yang berada di hadapanku sekarang bukanlah Peeta Mellark yang memenangkan _Hunger Games_ bersamaku. Seperti juga Katniss Everdeen yang bukan lagi sekedar peserta dari Dua Belas tapi Mockingjay milik para pemberontak. Terlebih sekarang! _Mereka_ bukan kita, Peeta. Kita bukan lagi orang yang sama setelah apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada kita—" Katniss membuang pandangan, "—setelah apa yang mereka _renggut_ dari kita."

Peeta merasakan tekanan jemari Katniss di pergelangan tangannya akhirnya melonggar, tapi di saat yang sama ia bisa melihat jelas rasa benci kembali terbakar di iris abu-abu milik gadis di hadapannya. Sejenak ia menggunakan saat itu untuk melepaskan kain yang mengelilingi leher Katniss, yang berfungsi untuk menghalangi rambut-rambutnya agar tidak jatuh ke baju Katniss, dan menyampirkan kain itu di meja pendek yang berada di sisi mereka. Namun kemudian ia malah bergerak menangkup kedua pipi Katniss dengan masing-masing telapak tangannya, menarik wajah itu dengan lembut dan mempertemukan pandangan mereka lagi.

"Tapi aku masih Peeta yang memberikanmu roti di hari hujan itu. Masih sama dengan bocah yang jatuh cinta padamu di hari pertama sekolah saat mendengarkan nyanyian lagu lembahmu."

"...Mereka juga hampir mengambil itu dariku." Katniss mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"_Hampir_," Peeta menekan.

Ditariknya lagi wajah Katniss lembut dan ia menunduk, agar ia bisa mengecup sudut mata sang gadis Everdeen.

"Aku mungkin bukan lagi Peeta yang dulu," Peeta berucap halus di sisi wajah Katniss. "Tapi aku masih di sini, sekarang, di sisimu. Karena dulu atau sekarang, aku milikmu." Ia lalu mempertemukan pandangan pandangan mata abu-abu itu dengan mata birunya dan tersenyum tulus, "_Selalu_."

Namun Katniss tidak membalas itu, hanya matanya saja yang terus memandang tepat ke mata Peeta seakan sedang mencari kebohongan di sana.

Peeta menahan diri supaya tidak mendengus geli.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kataku. Nyata atau tidak nyata?" ia bertanya.

Katniss membuang napas sebelum melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Peeta sebagai balasan, menarik dekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu saat ia menjawab, "_Nyata_."

_**[FIN]**_

* * *

.

.

.

Finished the books in three days, kemarin, terus lanjut fangirlingan sama Leon dan kemudian sampai ke gagasan Leon yang minta dibuatkan fanfic THG. Kepikiran buat bikin cuma belum nemu ide yang pas, dan saya malah keingat sama utang beta FUKUMEN juga sekuel Knight of Peasant Song buat Leon yang nggak kelar-kelar. Trus dia pamit tidur dan saya ngintipin profilnya buat baca fic HG-nya dan—sukses syok lihat dua kata yang ditebelin di sana. SHOCK. Pake huruf gede. Semalaman saya susah tidur dan ide ini malah membombardir otak saya.

Do not say 'forever' that easily, ma dear, I said _**don't**_. *cubit-cubit pipi Leon*

Oke, maaf saya rambling.

Rada cheesy, yes? Tapi mungkin kawan-kawan yang baca punya pendapat yang berbeda. So, mind to leave any word for me? :)


End file.
